Tired of Being Sorry
by comptine
Summary: Postwar It's been six year since Toph saw Sokka. Now they're both in Ba Sing Se and with a proposal fast approaching will Sokka realize that Toph's not always going to be there? Tokka
1. Back in the City of Secrets

This is for ThumperMiggles. Her daily updates keep me hooked on Tokka!

Mad love Thumper!!!

This is postwar and about six years after.

**_- _**

* * *

**_Tired of Being Sorry_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Back in the City of Secrets_**

-

The sky was brilliant blue. Small clouds floated in the sky, providing little drifting patches of shade for weary travelers to rest in. Ba Sing Se stood near the coast, a beacon for peace and prosperity. The inner walls were brought down and homes were spread out without the presence of the walls. Ba Sing Se was a haven for all nations. People of all shapes and sizes seemed to be here, from the youngest Waterbenders to the oldest Firebender the wisest Earthbenders. Many new schools were built where all the bending were taught and could be learnt by anyone With added imports from the Fire Nation the city was thriving.

Sokka of the Water Tribe was wandering the streets, sword on his back and a pouch of coins jingling at his side. It had been four years since he had last been in the Earth Kingdom; he had been rebuilding his home in the South but had decided on a change of scenery. The endless expanse of snow and water was getting old. So he and Katara had packed up their bags and caught the next boat to Ba Sing Se. While Katara was in the spa enjoying her 'girl time' Sokka decided to go on his own and do his favorite activity: shopping. He turned a corner and heard a voice calling to the crowd.

"Bracelets, anklets, rings, broaches and necklaces you want'em we gott'em." The voice was coming from behind a booth filled with silver, copper and gold. Ladies were gathered around his stall but it might not been because of the jewels. The man was taller than Sokka, had a set of large stormy grey eyes and a head of black hair that fell casually into his face. The only thing that singled him out from a normal citizen was the blue arrow ending between his eyebrows.

Aang the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se, running a jewelry business. Sokka approached the stand. "I see you took my advice Aang." Sokka said, smiling widely. The women around the stand parted to let the Avatar walk over, eyes open disbelievingly.

"Sokka?" he managed after staring for a few moments.

"The one and only," Sokka and Aang hugged, laughing while the crowd dispersed, somewhat thrown off by the spontaneous hug. "It's good to see you Aang." Sokka said after they let go of each other.

"You too Sokka, is Katara here?" Aang said hopefully, looking over Sokka's shoulder as though she was simply hiding behind her brother.

Sokka faked a hurt look, "You're not happy to see me Aang? You only want to see, " he made kissing noises, "Katara?"

Aang blushed furiously; "Well she was my Sifu…" he covered up lamely, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah whatever, she's here with me." Aang's eyes lit up.

"I can close shop early, just give me a sec." Aang skipped back to the counter and pulled in the display and closed it with a lock, "Okay let's go!"

* * *

A girl walked along one of the many roads to Ba Sing Se. She was tall, walking with an air of authority that could only come with age. Her feet were uncovered like most Earthbenders but her eyes were unnaturally pale. Two light emerald orbs, unmoving but still filled with an unnamed emotion. Black pants covered her legs and she wore what seemed to be a tunic, which was an earthy yellow with a deep green trim. Under that she had a brown shirt and bracers up to her elbows, holding it all together was a green silk belt. Her hair was black and pulled into a low bun while her bangs still hung in her face. 

"State your name and business." Two guards patrolled the entrance, straw hats shading them from the summer sun.

"Toph Beifong, All-Spirits Festival." She shifted her position slightly, blowing her bangs out of her face and putting a hand on her hip. The guards looked her up and down, murmured to each other before the female one spoke.

"Okay, welcome to Ba Sing Se." the guards bowed and opened the gate leading to the city.

"Yeah, good to be back." She muttered under her breath and walked into the crowd, blending almost immediately.

* * *

"Aang!" Katara's voice was heard even over the mull of the crowd. She shoved a few people aside to reach the Avatar and when she was within five feet she jumped into the air and threw her arms around his neck, "I can't believe you're here!" 

"It's good to see you to Katara." Aang was grinning, holding his old sifu close.

"Sure just ignore your loving older brother who happened to find Aang."

Katara did just that. "What are you doing here?" she let go of Aang but kept his hand in hers.

"I opened a jewelry business." He said simply, squeezing her hand subconsciously.

Katara laughed at this, "Well it's no use standing around, let's go find a teashop. It's time for a reunion!" Katara ran forward pulling Aang along while Sokka jogged behind, laughing at Aang's obvious blush. Katara talked the whole way, not letting Aang or Sokka get a word in. She blabbered on about Gran-Gran, how the repairs at the South Pole were going and how happy she was to see Aang again.

"This is a good place," said Aang as they stopped near a shop, the sign read 'Teas of the World'. Aang opened the door and smiled at the storeowner, "Hey Tamaki."

"Hello Aang," the storeowner grinned from over the counter. He was middle-aged, pale skin and dark eyes marking him as Fire Nation, "What can I get for you today?"

"The usual," he turned to Sokka and Katara, "What do you guys want?"

"Ginseng please." Katara smiled sweetly.

"Got any meat?"

Aang shuffled over to Katara and whispered, "Is he serious?"

She giggled, "This is my brother you're talking about."

He grinned, "Good point, there's an empty table over there." He wandered over to a corner table where he and Katara took one side of the booth waiting for Sokka to decide what he wanted. Aang was staring at Katara, trying to remember the last time he had seen her look so peaceful.

"Why'd you choose Ba Sing Se?" Katara interrupted his train of thought.

"In case they ever need the Avatar I'm never more than a few miles away."

"So how's Appa doing?" Obviously the bison couldn't just follow Aang around all day.

"Oh he's good, the zoo let me keep him there so I can still see him and he get lots of moon peaches."

"No meat…bah." Sokka had returned looking sour, his arm crossed he sat in the booth and sulked in the corner. Katara and Aang looked at each other and started laughing, this was what it was supposed to be like; Aang, Katara and Sokka back together, the three amigos, the Boomerang Squad, the Aang Gang, the Fearsome Foursome. The Fearsome Foursome.

"Have any of you seen Toph since Ozai's Fall?" Aang suddenly asked as the thought crossed his mind.

Sokka sat up quickly and Katara shook her head, "No Aang, no one's seen her for six years."

"I wonder why she left." Katara turned to her brother, "Do you have any idea?"

"Uh…well, you see," he fiddled with the edge of the table, his blue eyes not daring to face Aang's gray or Katara's azure, "Oh our tea's ready!" and he bolted out of the both leaving a confused Aang and a suspicious Katara. Sokka walked over the counter and grabbed the tray with the three cups. When he turned back he crashed right into someone, the tray fell and the tea soaked Sokka and the stranger.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'd love to," she yelled back and pointed at her pale green eyes. Sokka knew those eyes, "But I'M BLIND!"

"Toph?" his voice was suddenly strained and it came out garbled. How had she grown so much!? It had only been six years! Okay maybe six years was a long time, but still! She reached the bottom of his chin!

"Yeah that's me, got a problem buddy?" Obviously the sands of time had done nothing to her personality.

"It's me…"

"Me who?!" She glared at him; her loud voice had attracted the attention of everyone in shop. Katara and Aang were looking concerned; who was the girl talking to Sokka?

"Toph. It's me Sokka."

"Snoozles?" her outburst deflated as the voice of her best friend finally was recognized. Sokka abruptly started laughing and picked Toph up in a hug.

"Toph!," he turned to Aang and Katara, Toph still in his arms, "Aang! Katara! It's Toph!" The other two came over and joined in the group hug. Toph had an eyebrow arched and was looking beyond confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her face squished into Sokka's shirt, "I thought Sugar Queen and you were in the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka let her go but wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder, "Time for a change of scenery. What are you doing here?"

"The All-Spirits festival."

"Well common! This is perfect for our reunion!" Katara had not changed in six years, still bright, happy and enthusiastic. Toph missed her a lot. Being alone for six years made her realize just how important her friends were to her.

"So, how's everyone been?"

-

* * *

A/N 

Welcome to the world of betad full chapter stories!

goes off to dance in daisies

Just to clarify

Sokka: 21

Katara: 20

Aang Toph: 18


	2. Things I’ll Never Say

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 2**

**Things I'll Never Say**

**-**

The question was answered with silence. What had each of them been doing for six years? Maybe they had found new friends. Maybe they had forgotten completely about each other. Sokka looked at Toph, whose head was bowed apparently in thought. Aang and Katara looked at each other, both wondering about the strained atmosphere between the former best friends. What Aang and Katara didn't know was at that precise moment; Toph and Sokka were both reliving the same memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sokka and Toph were standing the middle of the Fire Lord's Palace surrounded by the cheers and general post-war celebrations. Toph was bleeding slightly, a small cut across her cheek while Sokka looked completely fine except for the large bags under his eyes and obvious sign of many restless nights. Sokka was staring at Toph wondering what in the world she needed, he was a war hero and really wanted to feel the glory of it waiting outside for him.

"Sokka," Toph spoke first, her fists clenched at her side as she looked at him, "There's something I need to tell you."

Sokka's heart started beating quickly, "Sure," his voice quavered slightly whether out of weariness or anxiousness Toph couldn't tell, "What is it?"

Toph took a deep breath, preparing herself, "Sokka, I've liked for a really long time now, but it's not the way I like Katara or Aang, it's something different." Her blind eyes found his with uncanny accuracy, "I think I love you."

Sokka didn't say anything. His brain seemed to have frozen and his mouth slowly opened into a giant 'O'. As it started defrosting, mumblings came out of his mouth, "Are you sure it's love?" he asked as if he could find a doctor to cure it.

"I'm pretty sure." Toph was now blushing a horrible maroon.

Sokka gulped loudly, "Uh, well, you see," he thought of Suki and his resolve hardened, "Toph, I just think you're a bit too young for me."

What he didn't realize that this was the wrong thing to say.

"Maybe when we're older?" Toph said, trying to keep her voice as monotone as possible as hope burst into flame.

"Sure Toph." Sokka pulled her into a quick one-armed hug, "I'm going to go congratulate Aang." he started walking towards the Throne Room but when he didn't hear the little patter of Toph's feet behind he turned and saw her walking away. A part of him told him to stop her, the other was keen on Suki. He had even reached out a hand as if he was going to catch Toph by the shoulder and spin her round, forcing her to stay with him. His arm fell back to his side and he sighed miserably and started walking again.

Away from Toph and towards the thought of Suki.

As the two best friends parted Sokka could've sworn he had heard a little voice issue from the blind earthbender that whispered, "That's a lie."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So." Katara started intent on stopping Toph glaring at a guilty-looking Sokka, "Where have you been Toph?"

Toph turned her gaze to Katara, "Around."

Katara started laughing, "You haven't changed a bit Toph."

Toph smiled slightly and looked expectantly at Aang, "So Twinkle Toes, have you asked Sugar Queen to marry you yet?"

The tea Aang had been sipping was spat across the table soaking Sokka who stared moaning while Toph laughed Katara quickly flicked her wrist and the water flew off her brother and back into a coughing Aang's cup.

"Toph," he said, after taking a few deep breaths, "I've just seen Katara today! We've been keeping touch but this is the first time I've seen her in six years!"

"Ah, I see." Toph was still grinning while Aang and Katara were both blushing making a point not to look at each other, "So, Sokka."

He gulped and started fidgeting with his cup of tea, "Yeah?"

Her voice was low deadly and when she spoke the two words the colour drained from Sokka face, "How's Suki?"

"Don't tell me you were going to have a touching reunion without me?" a voice saved Sokka from explaining.

* * *

A/N

Well this is really quite spectacular.

My beta has just informed me that she will be busy for the next month...

PREPARE FOR THE ONSLAUGHT OF HORRIBLE GRAMMAR.

rawr

That is all, thanks for reading :D


	3. Prince Zuko

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 3**

**Prince Zuko**

-

"Zuko!" Aang said looking surprised before jumping up and hugging the Prince.

Zuko awkwardly patted Aang's back, "Hi. Aang." he said disjointedly clearly wanting Aang to let go of him.

"Torch," Toph punched him in the shoulder after Aang had let go, "it's good to see you."

"You to Toph. Hey Sokka, Katara."

The Water Tribe siblings said a hello while Zuko grabbed a chair and sat at the edge of the table. "Why are you here Zuko?" Katara asked, everyone heard the slight hostility in her voice; she still didn't trust Zuko, even after six years of honesty and loyalty.

"The All-Spirits festival, I am the Fire Nation ambassador and Prince." He said equally heated as Katara.

"How's Fire Lord Iroh?" Aang asked, moving in front of Katara who was staring daggers at Zuko.

"He's well," Zuko smirked, "You know, he's still a tea and Pai Sho fanatic and now with Master Piando at the Palace they have almost daily matches."

"Piando's there?" Sokka said at the mention of his old Master's name.

Zuko's amber eyes turned to Sokka, "Yes, he's our Court Swords Master."

Tamaki was walking over and when he saw Zuko he bowed deeply, "Prince Zuko, it is an honor."

"Oh well, thanks." Zuko looked slightly flustered and hid it behind a small incline of his head.

"I'll get this." Aang said pulling out a small pouch of coins, "How much Tamaki?"

"For the Avatar and friends?' he smiled warmly, "It's on the house as long as you answer one question for me."

Aang nodded his agreement and Tamaki put the tray of tea on the table and said, "Why did you break up? Your group I mean, you seem like good friends so why the separation of everyone?"

"I had to go back to the Fire Nation." Zuko said immediately, obviously not wanting any of the blame.

"Katara and I had to go back to the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said, pointing at himself and sister.

Toph and Aang looked at each other, "Well," Aang started, "I don't know, I mean Katara and I send letters to each other every month, we just never really thought of getting the group back together." From the blush creeping across the Avatar's cheeks you could tell he did think about getting back with Katara a lot over the past six years.

"I've been traveling, occasionally kicking a few Earthbenders butts in a tournaments here and there." Toph gave Tamaki a look that said clearly, 'Please go away now'. Tamaki got the message and walked away leaving the group to stare and size each other up after a long six years.

Zuko had barely changed over the six years. He still had the same piercing amber eyes, one of the framed by a harsh red scar. The skin was still pale even though he was from the Nation of Sun and with his dark hair falling into his eyes it gave him an exotic quality, which easily separated him from any Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe native.

Aang had grown at an alarming rate now equally as tall as Sokka and Zuko. He chosen to grow out his hair and his eyes were still a stormy gray sparkling with innocence and childlike delight they had six years ago. His arrow was still shown proudly while he had his trademark grin plastered on his face making him look not a day older than twelve.

Katara had matured beautifully, her curves becoming more pronounced as time had worn on. Her face had become softer and still held that edge of determination in her jaw line. Her navy eyes were alight with excitement and her hair was still pulled back in a braid while she left her hair-loopies for casual side swept bangs.

Sokka had hardly grown; he was still tall and lanky giving him the air of a goofball. His face had developed giving him a calculating and slightly cold look except for his eyes, which were a brilliant blue and his mouth, which was quirked upwards in a smile.

Toph's changes were the most obvious of the group. She had completely changed from the little earthbender she had been before. She had grown and almost matched Katara in height and her curves had finally settled giving her an hourglass figure. Her face had lengthened slightly but her eyes were still a beautiful steamy green and her hair was still ebony contrasting with her pale skin.

"I wanted to tell you all the good news!" Sokka exclaimed suddenly breaking the appraising looks everyone was giving to each other, "I'm proposing to Suki."

Toph and Zuko, who had been sipping at their tea, choked while Aang and Katara gasped and smiled widely, "When was the last time you saw her?" Katara asked looking overjoyed for her brother.

"About…well last time was…uhh… let's see…" he counted on his fingers, "at the Serpent's Pass."

Silence over the table, "Sokka! That was six years ago!" said Aang looking nonplussed at Sokka.

"Yeah Sokka," Toph was speaking now giving him the 'I can't believe you sometimes' look, "I mean you could've seen her anytime over the last six years."

"So?" Sokka said slightly defensively, "I was busy at the Southern Water Tribe."

"So maybe she's changed." Toph said while grabbed the teapot and pouring herself another cup of jasmine.

"Ha." He said looking slightly nervous, "Suki won't have changed."

"Sokka I'm serious, people can change a lot over six years," Toph took a sip of her tea, "And how do you even know she's going to be here?"

"I know because," he reached into the fold of his tunic and brought out a small scroll, "She told me she was coming after the All-Spirits festival and wanted to get together for dinner."

Toph had no sharp rebuttal and merely looked slightly exasperated at her friend before returning to her tea.

During this exchange Aang, Zuko and Katara had been sure to not say anything. Zuko and Aang didn't dare breath when Toph was telling him off and Katara was doing her best to look modest as both her brother's and friend's voices rose as the conversation wore on. When Toph and Sokka finished their banter Zuko was brave enough to speak, "Well I have to go get ready for the festival tonight." And without even a backwards glance he left quickly.

"I should probably get ready to." Aang started out of the booth and offered his hand to Katara, "Can I walk you home Katara?" he said, a schoolboy blush creeping across his cheeks.

"I'd love that Aang." she took his hand and they walked away talking amiably leaving a brooding Sokka and Toph.

"I'll see you around Sokka." Toph pushed herself out of the booth and walked away, leaving Sokka alone at the table.

"Women." He muttered angrily before also exciting the shop and making his way to the small house he and Katara were sharing.

* * *

A/N 

A proposal!? whut?

Anyway...stay tuned!


	4. Night on the Town

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 4**

**Night on the Town**

-

Ba Sing Se was alight with the festival. Fireworks were going off every few minutes filling the sky with reds, blues and explosions of green. After the resounding 'booms' made by the fireworks would be followed by the 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' of the crowd. This air was thick with sweat, exotic foods, shouts, laughter, bodies to close for comfort and the general drunken state large festivals seem to bestow upon the city. Ba Sing Se's population seemed to double when the moon rose, people had appeared out of thin air.

Performers from all over the world provided entertainment. Ty Lee had shown up specially to perform her tightrope act to the cheers of the crowd. Master Pakku was reaching his fifties but still came to show off his newest protégés in a small Waterbending show. Earthbenders were having a sculpting tournament while Haru's creation, a bust of an unknown female, was currently winning. Other nation had also set up stands filled with food, drinks, and masks everything the imagination could muster. Sumki horns, singing and other instruments serenaded the city as stars appeared in the sky and flickering torches were lit their embers flying into the sky adding the brilliance of the night.

While the commoners had their own celebrations the higher class were having their own festivities, which involved a lot of unnecessary toasts and polite conversation. Toph and Sokka were standing in a corner, over the little argument they had in the teashop. Katara, Aang and Zuko were being the 'important' people, Katara laughing a bit too much at the Earth King's lame jokes while Zuko and Aang were being pestered to no end by two daughters of noblemen and looking very, very flustered Aang rubbing his head nervously as Katara shot him looks every few seconds, clearly not happy about the blush he had creeping across his cheek.

"I'm in a dress. Drinking tea with nobles. Making forced small talk. I think I'm going to kill myself." Toph complained to Sokka. Her pale eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed in displeasure as she glared at another middleclass diplomat type who had tried to approach the Beifong Heiress and Water Tribe Chief, obviously intent on trying to get connections in high places.

"Don't forget to take me with you." Sokka joked lamely pulling at the collar of his coat while sighing heavily wishing he could be anywhere else besides this hot, stuff, overpopulated city.

"Ha." Toph was in a forest green kimono the silk fabric shining in the crystal chandelier's light coming from the high ceiling; a white corset held it together while her hair was up and off her face. Toph was only wearing the dress because Katara helped/forced her into it and Toph had yielded once the threat of bloodbending had entered Katara slew of curses and intimidations. Sokka was beside her, wearing a very large fur coat, his official 'court' wear, and looking uncomfortably hot. Small beads of sweat could be seen condensing on his upper lip. He looked forlornly at a window, praying for a cold chill from his home to swept in through the windows and eliminate the unyielding heat that was the All-Spirits Festival but, Sokka soon realized, he had no luck with the weather. As the leader or very important person of each nation Sokka and Toph were forced to attend.

"Toph you wanna blow this pop stand?" Sokka asked in the most charming voice he could muster. An idea had just struck him, he and Toph could go anywhere tonight get back to being the best friends they had been. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but he had missed his friend's snide comments, fighting prowess and her all-purpose Tophyness.

"I don't know what that means but if it gets me out of this kimono you had me at 'Toph'." Toph sent vibrations around immediately, sensing where Katara was turned because if Sugar Queen caught them, well Toph didn't really want to face Katara's wrath on a full moon though she would win any day over Katara.

"This way, there's a back entrance," he said grabbing her arm and leading her to a doorway. Toph picked up her skirts and her pale feet shuffled as Toph and Sokka bolted from the stuffy court.

Sokka resisted throwing off his coat as soon as a waft of cool, casual wind punctuated the sophisticated court air they had left behind. "Okay, I'll meet you in front of the Firelight Fountain in half an hour," she punched him in the shoulder, "Be there in something other than those dead animal skins." Toph and Sokka separated, Toph's beautiful kimono being stepped on, ripped and torn as she ran to her house.

She made a mental note to give the dress to Zuko to dispose of before Katara could find the evidence.

-

_Half an hour later…_

-

"Com'on Toph hurry up…" Sokka's boots shuffled from side to side as his stretched his neck above the crowd, his cobalt eyes narrowed as he looked for the blind earthbender. The thrust of the crowd had forced him to find a small alleyway

"Looking for me Snoozles?" a voice caught his attention and he whipped around to face a young woman leaning against the alley wall, simply radiating a pixie-like amusement, her Cheshire cat grin tilted at an angle along with her left eyebrow.

"You look…" bangs back in her face, though most of it was tamed by a bandana and fell past her shoulder, her chest binding were easy to see between the two pieces of cloth covering her shoulders while sleeveless dress held it all together with a yellow sash around her waist. She sauntered over, grinning that 'Toph' smile. Sokka was just in his normal tunic, hair pulled back and bandages on his forearms.

"Radiant, beautiful, stunning, striking and dazzling would all be proper words my dear Sokka."

He chuckled while a faint tint appeared across his face and offered his arm, "Where to?"

She took his wrist and pulled him forward, "to the real party."

Toph and Sokka were the odd couple in the meld of nations. Toph stuck out like a sore thumb, her pale skin and equally unique steamy orbs caught many young men's eyes. Sokka's opposite dark skin and similarly dark cerulean eyes could be found glaring at any boy or man brave enough to twist his head to get a second glance at Toph. He had always been protective of her; it was a habit that fit. Toph protected him from the bigger stuff like Fire Nation airships and soldiers while he protected her from little things like boys.

Toph seemed to know where everything was in Ba Sing Se, the best snacks the best acts and where each Spirit could be found. She dragged Sokka from stand to act to shop, laughing raucously and attracting the attention of the crowd while Sokka could also be found sniggering, an arm wrapped around Toph shoulder as they both laughed over an old inside joke or a sarcastic comment from Toph or Sokka's innocent idiocy.

As the moon reached its peak amongst the stars Toph and Sokka decided it was time to visit the Spirits.

Flames surrounded Agni, and a small crowd of Firebenders were standing around him occasionally chanting and adding to the flames. Toph and Sokka didn't spend too much time near the Firebending god. As they walked away they could've sworn they had seen Zuko offering a small golden ring to his god, his amber eyes a exactly replica of the statue's.

The Earth Kingdom was next; Toph was intent on showing Sokka a bit of her culture, as he was a simple peasant from the Southern Water Tribe she joked much to Sokka displeasure. Haku had sent a messenger in the form of a badgermole. A large arena had been made where people could offer treats to the Earthbending goddess' favoured animal. Toph, keen on getting close, dragged Sokka towards the badgermole.

"Don't be such a chicken, she's not going to bite you." Toph said when they came within a few feet of Haku. Toph took Sokka's hand and placed it on Haku's nose. For a few seconds nothing moved, Sokka's hand twitched slightly as a rumble came from the badgermole. After the seconds had passed Haku started grumbling affectionately and rubbing her snout against Sokka's hand.

Sokka had to smile.

Gyatso was the only Air Nomad spirit left to Aang's knowledge, save for the Sky Bison but Appa was currently unavailable as he was occupied with a pile of moon peaches. Aang had brought the statue of his mentor to the festival and declaring that Gyatso should be made an honorary spirit. The statue was still smiling and small cakes were placed in his lap as a sign of tribute. Sokka and Toph bowed to the statue in respect.

Finally they reached the last of the Spirits, Yue and Tui. Sokka had been adamant on giving the moon spirit Yue a proper tribute. Toph had stood behind him awkwardly as he knelt and bowed his head to Yue's statue.

Toph's sensitive ears caught Sokka's whispered apology, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

After that he stood up and walked away Toph catching up to him and asking, "You knew Yue?" she felt slightly impertinent but her stubborn nature wasn't going to let her back down after asking a question like that.

Sokka looked at her, "Yeah I did." He sighed and found a small bench and sat down, Toph following suit, "She was beautiful, kind and completely dedicate to her tribe's future. She was willing to give up anything to make sure her tribe survived." His voice cracked at the last word and he looked up at the moon, doing his best to hold in his emotions, at least till he and Toph we far apart.

Toph felt Sokka shivering and put an oddly comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." She said in a very un-Tophish way while giving a small smile.

"No it's important," he took a deep breath, "When Zhao, a Fire Nation general, attacked the Northern Water Tribe he killed Tui's mortal form. The moon actually went out. Toph, the moon disappeared and we were never going to get it back, the Waterbenders lost their power and the Fire Nation started winning. Yue sacrificed herself for the moon. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now. Neither would Aang or Katara."

"Wow, she sounds great." Toph said approvingly while Sokka wiped away a few tears that had appeared on his cheeks. He smiled at his friend and for a moment they both tilted their heads upwards and looked at the moon.

Sokka looked away from the cosmos and focused his mind on at Toph, a slight crease between his eyebrows. Toph obviously feeling the intensity of his gaze looked around at him, her head slanted to the side while a breeze played with her bangs covering her misty eyes. Sokka at last had worked up the guts and asked her, "Toph when we were in the teashop it sounded like you were angry about me and Suki. Like you weren't happy about it."

"Of course I'm happy for you Sokka, you're my best friend," she looked away quickly and Sokka's arms crossed completely unconvinced by his friends response, but before he could question her further she tapped her foot on the ground, obviously looking for something, "In fact, I'll buy you a drink to celebrate!" she grabbed his wrist and started towards a nearby building. People jumped aside as an earthbender pulled a Water Tribe youth, making a undeviating path straight for a building.

"A bar?" Sokka said before Toph pulled him inside.

* * *

A/N

Look! What could that be?

DESCRIPTION!?

Wtf?!

Lol! I'm actually really proud of this chapter!


	5. Drunken Kisses

**_Tired of Being Sorry_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Drunken Kisses_**

-

Toph didn't really remember the rest of the night.

She remembered pieces of the night. Certain bottles of clear liquor were drunk clean. Certain things were said. Certain drunken promises were made.

"And heresh to having a beautishful family!" Toph raised her glass, the vodka slopping out messily from her tiny shot glass. Sokka's was brought up and a clear ringing pierced the laughter coming from the people around them. They brought the glasses to their lips and drained the glasses before slamming them down on the dirty counter.

"I think you've had enough." Said the bartender, his voice tinged with amusement as he watched the two wobble uncertainly on their stools.

"We'resh fine! Sokka told him. He waved a hand in the air, as if to brush the statement off, before slamming it down on the bar.

"That's nice and all but I'm cutting you two off for the rest of the night." The bartender took their mugs and left the two to their own devices. A silence had passed over the two as they stared at each other. Toph wobbled on her stool, smiling blankly while Sokka stifled back a yawn, rubbing his eyes drunkenly.

Sokka didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or simply some unknown desire he had been repressing for years, but Toph, his best friend in the whole world, looked uncannily beautiful. He didn't know why he had never noticed before; maybe it was because Suki or Yue was always there, always in front of Toph, almost clouding his vision of her.

But now, nothing was in his way. Toph was right there, ready for the taking.

"I've alwayshed like you Toph." His voice was dreamy. He took Toph's hand in his. Staring at it in wonder, almost as if he had never seen anymore beautiful than the pale fingers.

Toph stared at him, waiting for something. For a moment Sokka's brain froze, what was he doing again? It was something to do with Toph. He noticed that he was holding Toph's hand. How odd. He thought to himself, his head buzzing happily.

"Do you plan on finishing that Shnoozles?" Toph asked, her normally harsh tone damped by the liquor.

Right, he was holding Toph's hand for a reason, but what was it? He looked at her, his eyes trying to focus pass the fuzzy edges, and he shook his head, sending a low throb through his body. "Oh, yesi remember. I wass sgoing to kissu." He lurched forward.

Toph's lips were apparently farther than he had guessed; he fell forward, off his chair and right on the ground. During this time, he had not let go of Toph's hand and brought her with him. She let out a large yell of surprise attracting the attention of the entire bar. They lay on the ground, Sokka starting to laugh stupidly while Toph attempted to stand up before falling on her but again, only increasing Sokka's giggles.

"Whassat for?" she asked angrily, grabbing the stool for support. After a few moments of struggle she made it onto her own two feet, her knees wobbling dangerously.

"Ijus' wanteda kissu." He mumbled quietly, curling up into a little ball on the floor. Surprisingly he started crying, like a five-year-old would, sitting on the floor of a bar and fat tears leaking from his eyes.

"Stop crying!" Toph yelled at him.

"I'm shorry!" Sokka moaned between his snivels.

"Shokka! Will you shtop crying if I kissu?" Toph said, wanting anything to stop the annoying noise.

"Yesh." He slurred, sitting up, "But only if you kissme."

"Fine," Toph grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet, "Hersh the kish." Still holding him by front of his shirt Toph pulled him into a kiss. For a few seconds, Sokka just slobbered on her until he figured out that this was a kiss and the tongue wasn't exactly supposed to go all over her face.

"Zuko! Katara!" a voice called from the doorway, "I found them!"

Three people entered the bar; one with a scar came over to the kissing couple, tapping Toph on the shoulder. "Um, am I interrupting anything?" he asked bashfully.

Toph stopped kissing Sokka, though Sokka's lips still remained puckered, kissing the air. "Zuko? Whata youdoing here?"

"Looking for you!" said Katara, walking over and joining Zuko. Aang followed suit. "You disappeared from one of the most important festivals without a word! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We wanted a drink." Sokka said, before hiccupping slightly.

"C'mon you two," she reached forward, as if to grab them both by their ears, "Let's go home."

"Katara wait." Zuko hand caught hers, "Let's let them get home on their own." He smiled wickedly, watching Toph and Sokka out of the corner of his eye and giving them a pretend smile, which they returned with a raise of their hands.

"Why in the world would we do that!" she asked Zuko as if the suggestion was close to madness, "They're drunk out of their minds!"

"No I think Zuko's right," Aang said, "Think about it Katara, when they wake up they'll be in bad mood and do you really want to deal with them?"

"No, not particularly." She admitted.

"Exactly," Zuko turned back to Toph and Sokka, who, during the whole conversation, were looking pleasantly interested. "You two have a nice night." He told them.

"Thanksh Torcsh." Toph wandered over and draped Sokka's arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, obviously still slightly concerned about her brother and best friend's condition.

Toph attempted to punch her in the shoulder, but missed and hit Zuko instead; he flinched, rubbing his arm while trying to figure out how she could so hard in her dazed state. "We're fine Queeny. I'll be sheeing you around." And with as much dignity as she could muster Toph dragged Sokka out of the bar and into the warm night.

"That wassfun." Sokka managed to say sleepily as he attempted to stand on his own two feet before falling against an alley wall.

"Yeah." Toph's head was starting to hurt now and she just wanted to find a bed where she could sleep. "Fun."

"Oh yeah," Sokka stood up grabbing Toph by the shoulders, "We were kishing"

Toph looked at him and with Sokka's putrid breath tickling her nose she finally figured out what he was trying to do. He kissed her, wrapping his lanky arms around her tiny frame pulling her close. For a few seconds she didn't respond, her senses were jammed from the smell of alcohol, sweat and Sokka, the feel of his chest pressed against hers, the sound of ending celebrations still continuing somewhere deep in the city the taste of the numerous clear liquors mixing with Sokka. Her brain jumpstarted and she wrapped her arms around his neck, blocking everything out except the feel of his body against her.

* * *

A/N

lol this chapter was so tough, cause it's kinda like filler but still important XD

anyway it was still a blast to write! I found out how drunk people talk and now speak Drunkanese perfectly XD

What will happen next? Well here's a hint, Sokka and Toph went to Toph's that night and they wake up to a surprise visit. :D

Till then!


	6. Not a Morning Person

**_Tired of Being Sorry_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Not a Morning Person_**

-

Dust floated in the crack of sunlight, spinning around in an unknown breeze. Toph's head was throbbing, she groaned in pain. Her hand wandered to he forehead as she forced her drowsy brain to remember last night.

She was drunk, no more than that, wasted would be a better-suited word considering the pain of her head.

Sokka was with her, not only that, but _with_ her. She hand drifted from her forehead to her lips and started tracing them. He had kissed her! It only took six year but they had finally kissed.

A pain stabbed at her head, interrupting the happy memory. The rest of the night was a blur and the Blind Bandit's brain was in too much in pain to even muster a coherent thought. Someone behind her moaned. She froze, who was in her room? With adrenaline rushing through her veins, Toph was pulled out of her sleepy state. Someone was in her room. Someone was in her bed.

"Who's that?" was the first thing that escaped her mouth. The words were heavy on her tongue and sounded slurred and groggy. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Sokka." She deciphered through the yawn coming from her best friend. She was very aware that his arm was wrapped around her waist, "Who's this?" He asked, jabbing a finger at her exposed arm.

"It's me?" She muttered, stuffing her face in her pillow to hide her embarrassment.\

"Me who?" Sokka poked her again, this time in the eye.

"Owch!" Toph clamped a hand over her eye while saying, "Watch it Snoozles! I'm already blind enough!" It only took the nickname and the blind excuse for Sokka's brain to fit the identity of the woman he was laying beside.

"Please tell me we didn't do it." Sokka moaned, rolling away from her, his heartbeat starting to pump furiously. He was supposed to be getting engaged later this week!

"Don't worry, you're still saved for Suki." For a quick second she checked that she was still wearing pants. Luckily enough she could feel the rough fabric, which means she at least put them back on if anything did happen. Attempting to brush off the awkward moment she stretched while rubbing her temples as pain throbbed through her body.

"Toph!" someone knocked at her door and Katara burst in looking excited. "I thought we could go to the spa…" the sentence died in her mouth when she saw her brother and Toph sitting in bed, the covers messy and tangled between the two bodies. Toph was wearing chest wrappings and green pants, the covers pulled up to her stomach in a lame attempt to protect herself from Katara's stare. Her hair was out of its bun sticking up in certain places where Sokka's hand had wandered during the night. Sokka had no shirt, his blue pants were wrinkled and the left leg was bunched up around his thigh. When he rolled around to see his sister staring, aghast, he started smoothing his hair back into the warrior's wolftail.

"Hey Katara." Toph said nonchalantly, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall.

"Toph," she pointed at the earthbender, "and Sokka?" she pointed at her brother, "Together?"

"No," Sokka took over the cover-up from Toph, "I needed somewhere to stay, Toph had a place so..." he babbled frantically, avoiding his sister's eyes incase any of his guilt leaked out.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sure. So how long have you two been a couple?"

"Seriously Katara," Toph stood up, moving away from the scene of the crime, "He really just needed a place to stay."

Katara sauntered over to the simple living room and plopped down on the couch, "And he couldn't sleep by himself?"

She had caught them. Sokka stared shamefaced at his sister while Toph attempted to look angry but merely looked flustered as a blush stretch across her cheeks. Katara, smiling happily, walked back towards the two "Anyway, Sokka, Zuko and Aang want you to do something with them. Toph you're with me today."

"Do I have to?" Toph asked dejectedly.

Katara just laughed. "I'll be at the Fancy Lady Day Spa, I'm sure you know where it is." She walked out leaving Toph and Sokka alone.

"So, now what?" Sokka asked rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

"We never speak about this again." She was looking at the ground, "You're getting engaged, and I won't talk about it if you don't."

"Deal." Though Sokka had to admit, he wasn't exactly regretting the kisses they had shared…

She punched him in the shoulder, obviously happy that she would never have to deal with that moment again, "Now, I go get pampered and you get to go see Torch and Twinkle Toes." she walked back into her room and emerged pulling a shirt on. "Bye."

She slammed the door and Sokka immediately started banging his head against the wall muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Suki or Toph? He had been in love with Suki for six years now. But then wanders in Toph, messing up his whole idea. He did not need the world's greatest earthbender thinking he had a thing for her. Especially when he was so unsure about his own feelings. He sighed and rummaged around Toph's messy room looking for his own shirt while thinking maybe Aang and Zuko would have some advice.

* * *

Ba Sing Se was recovering from last night's festival. People slumped through the streets, yawning and looking drowsy. Trash still littered the streets and a few people, mounted on ostrich-horses, were cleaning up. Katara had waited for Toph, not outside the Fancy Lady Day Spa, but down an alley, obviously hoping to get some more info on why she had stumbled upon them together half naked.

"So," Katara asked Toph, "You and my brother?"

"What no hello?" Toph asked, pretending to be hurt, while striding my Katara.

"Oh ha-ha." Katara started walking, "C'mon, tell me."

"Not quite." Toph stretched again, a few joints popping and making Katara wince, "He really just needed somewhere to stay."

"Sure he did." Katara fell into step with Toph and they winded through the complex alleys and streets of the city. "And I'm sure you still deny all evidence that you are madly in love with him."

Katara had found Toph's weak point. Katara could see the blush creeping to her friend's cheeks as she spluttered. "I don't not lov-like him. He's my lov, I mean bes-friend! That would be like me liking Zu-zu!" she shivered at the last though while Katara started laughing. After a few minutes of Toph's sulking Katara stopped her giggling and decided to drop the topic for Toph's sake, but she couldn't help but smile. Toph was head over heels for her brother. It was nice to see the relationship start up again even after six years of separation.

The sun was shining brightly, unhindered by clouds, by the time Katara and Toph made it to the spa. Toph hesitated at the entrance, her head cocked to the side, listening for something that Katara's eras couldn't pick up, "What is it Toph?"

"Sounds like someone's in a hurry." Almost on cue a soldier on his mount turned a corner, aiming the beast directly for Toph and Katara. He pulled back on the reigns and his ostrich-horse squawked indignantly.

"Lady Beifong?" he asked, is voice breathless as if he had been the one running.

"That would be me." Toph raised her hand casually. "What do you want?" There was no messing around; Toph was actually looking forward to a day with Katara, though she would never admit it.

"The Avatar and Prince Zuko told me you would be here. An urgent message has arrived." He dismounted, stumbling slightly in his haste, before presenting a scroll stamped with the flying boar symbol.

"Right, give it to Katara." Toph raised a pale finger to point at the Water Tribe girl.

The guard nodded and passed the scroll to Katara before bowing deeply, mounting his ostrich-horse and galloping away without another word.

"It's from your parents." Katara said, pulling at the string and letting the parchment unroll. "Dear Lady Toph Beifong…

_I am sorry that I must be the bearer of bad news, but the duty must fall to someone._

_Your parents were killed in a raid by rebel Fire Nation soldiers. The next in line for the Beifong fortune is you._

_We hope that this news reaches you quickly and we send all our well wishes and deepest condolences with it._

_Sincerely,_

_Qui Jong, official accountant of the Beifong_

"Toph I'm so sorry…" Katara looked up from the letter, and found Toph's back to her. She reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Toph's shoulder. Toph shook it off, her whole frame starting to shake with suppressed tears. She had never been close to her parents, but for them to not even get to say goodbye, that was a bit much even for Toph.

"Katara, I have to go." Toph said, still not facing Katara, "Can you let me do this by myself?"

The last sentence surprised Katara, she was just about to start comforting Toph but obviously she needed to control her motherly instincts, "Sure Toph, I can let you do that."

Toph started running away, letting her tears falls as she whispered, "Thanks."

She knew exactly where she was going. There was only one place in Ba Sing Se that was etched in her mind.


	7. Tales of Ba Sing Se

**_Tired of Being Sorry_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Tales of Ba Sing Se_**

_Tale of Zuko_

Zuko was walking alone in the streets, abandoned by Aang, Katara and Sokka. He didn't mind, this was a good time to revisit Ba Sing Se, on his lonesome without the distraction of the others to bother him. First on his list of places to visit was The Jasmine Dragon. His feet knew the path to the teashop, so he had time to let him memories wander over the city.

He turned a corner and found the large plaza the doors had overlooked. There was The Jasmine Dragon, boarded up and completely forgotten by the passing people. He wandered over to it, a hand reaching out to rest on the wooden boards. 

If his uncle could see this.

"Hey!" someone walked right into Zuko, the bags in their arms went flying and the person fell over. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Zuko caught his balance and looked the person up and down. She was very pretty, brown hair pulled into a bushy ponytail while her green dress was ruffled from her fall. "Here." He offered his hand and the girl eyed it warily before taking it.

"You should watch where you're going." Her hazel eyes flashed angrily as she picked up her shopping.

Zuko bent over, helping her with the bags. "Sorry, I was just stuck in the past."

She looked over to the abandoned teashop, standing up straight with a bag as a hand brushed away a stray hair. "The Jasmine Dragon? It shut down years ago. Interesting fact though, I knew the guy who served tea at another teashop before he opened this one."

"Really?" Zuko passed her the bag, still trying to put her face in his memory she seemed so familiar.

The girl nodded. "Well I have people to feed. Remember to watch your step." She started walking away but her brown eyes locked onto his scar and she stopped dead in her tracks, "Li?"

It clicked. "Jin?" his amber eyes widened as he recognized the girl standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jin was rubbing her eyes as if to check if Zuko was real.

"Uh." Quick think of something anything!

"Not here with the circus are you?" Jin asked acidly, shifting the bags in her arms.

He laughed nervously. "Not quite." He stood up straight, it was now or never. "I'm not really Li."

"Really? I'm pretty sure scars like yours aren't common."

"No, that's not what I mean." He swept into a bow. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm staying here with the Avatar, Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Toph Beifong."

She dropped the bags again, but didn't bend down to pick them up. "_The_ Prince Zuko? The one who took down his father and ended the war?"

A hand rubbed his head nervously. "Yeah, that's me."

She took a step forward, her hand rose. "I should slap you right here and now."

"I wouldn't blame you. I left you at the fountain without a goodbye. I believe the term would be rude."

"That it was." She reached down to start picking up the groceries.

"Can I make it up to you?"

Jin started walking away. Zuko sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

He turned. "Obviously you don't want my company right now."

She smiled. "That's not going to stop me getting a free cup of tea off of you. Do you think the coupon's still good?"

* * *

_Tale of Katara and Aang_

"Leave the blindfold alone Katara."

"Aang, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see but keep the blindfold on!"

Aang pulled Katara by the hand through the streets, a huge grin on his face as he led her closer to the heart of the city. Katara was stumbling along behind him, a reluctant smile on her own lips.

"Aang, are we there yet? If I keep this blindfold on any longer I'm going to trip."

Aang stopped her, leaving her hand for a moment, his hands grabbed her shoulders. "On three take off the blindfold." He whispered in her ear.

"1…" her hands reached up to untie it.

"2…" Aang's hands tightened on her shoulders, she blushed.

"3…" the blindfold fell from her face into her hands.

"Oh Aang. It's beautiful!"

They were standing on top of a hill, the sun's final rays shining on the city. The train ran by them, rumbling the earth while tiny figures winded through the streets, making the finale trek home before the moon came out. Katara looked around to thank Aang but only found a large tree. "Aang?" she asked quietly.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and the launched into the air. She covered her face from the branches and could only hear the whip by and Aang's childish laughter. "Here's the real view." Gently he took his arms away from her face. In the trees topmost branches, she could see the ocean, stretching for miles into the horizon were the setting sun was waiting. 

"It's beautiful…" she sighed again, letting her back rest against him.

"It is. This is where I came when I was lonely." He blushed, "Well, when I missed you."

"Aang that's so sweet." She put a hand under his chin, "Really, this is wonderful."

She kissed his cheek and he reddened, looking back at the horizon almost as if it hide it.

* * *

_Tale of Toph (Toph's point of view)_

_I think she looks cute. Like that time we put that sweater on your pet poodle monkey._

Wow, they should call this the bridge of good memories. Was it really that long ago? Six whole years, man I feel old.

Sadly, it was horrible. Six years alone, fighting and missing _him_. 

I can't believe I went six years with seeing my parents once. Even that one time makes me cringe. It didn't exactly end great, nor would I remember it as a touchy family moment mainly because it involved screaming, arguing, yelling and me storming out at the end.

That was the last time I saw my parents. Now they're gone. Forever.

Damn tears. So wet.

_It's ok. One of the good things about being blind is I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval._

Of course, my one moment of weakness, he comes stamping along.

"So you found out?" I ask, turning away from him. I really don't need his pity right now.

"Katara told me." He took a stop beside me, his pulse fast and his breathing heavy. He actually ran here.

_I know who I am._

* * *

A/N

Finally! An update! Woohoo! 


	8. Misunderstood Mistakes

**_Tired of Being Sorry_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Misunderstood Mistakes_**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

It was now or never. He had made up his mind. He had answered the one question: Toph or Suki? He was ready. This was the moment. She was emotionally distraught, needed a man. He was that man. "Toph, listen. I've known you for years and these last few days." He stopped, losing the flow of his words.

"Don't worry I know." Toph said, turning away from him. She knew! This was great! She felt the same way! "These last few days have been a mistake. I understand Sokka."

"A m-mistake?" he stammered. This was not going to plan. His brain was telling him _Red Alert! Red Alert! Get Away! Get Away!_ But he was ignoring it. "You think it was a mistake?"

No, she didn't think it was a mistake. In fact these were some of her favorite moments. The kiss. Ending up in bed together. She loved this man. But he loved Suki and obviously never wanted to see her again. Why couldn't see help him pretend? "Yeah a mistake. Don't worry Sokka." She wiped away a few tears. She had to hold it together now. She couldn't break down in front of him. "I understand." Toph started to walk away but Sokka lunged for her, grabbed her arm and twisting her around.

The world froze. Sokka stared at Toph. Toph's blind eyes searching Sokka. "Toph I need to tell you something." Even if she didn't care about him. He still needed her to know. He needed her to understand.

"What is it?" Toph was surprised by the breathlessness of her voice.

"I lo-"

"**Screech**!" a hawk dove out of the sky, landing on the bridge's railings.

"What did you say?" Toph asked him but Sokka was reaching for the hawk's message.

"It's from Suki." He mumbled more to himself than to Toph. She's here." He looked at Toph. Clearly, she didn't like him. If he was going to get over her he was going to need a distraction. "I guess I should propose tonight. What do you think Toph?"

"Say yes, have a wedding, then kids. Go make a fool of yourself see if I care." Kids? A wedding? If they have a wedding they'll probably expect her to come. Like that wouldn't be awkward, standing there, in a dress no less, and watching the love of her life disappear completely from her life.

"Fine then." He said, rolling up the scroll. If she didn't love him. He didn't need to love her. Well. He could try not to love her at least.

"Fine, see if I care!" She did care. She cared so much her chest hurt from suppressing the truth.

"Fine!" They turned and parted ways. Sokka looked back to see Toph walking away before looking ahead. Toph sent out vibrations but found his body walking away from her.

Now her tears started to fall again.

* * *

"Sokka!" a voice yelled at him. He turned to see Suki running towards him a huge smile on her face.

Automatically he returned it, his muscles forcing the teeth to show. "Suki!" He stood still and when she got close enough she jumped him, knocking him to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?"

She laughed, "Just reminding you who's in charge." She offered her hand. "Nice to see you again Sokka."

"You to Suki."

* * *

A/N

looks around at accusing faces What? hold up hands I know, I know short chapter. Faces are still accusing

Someone in the accusing crowd: Yeah! What's up with that? You used to write longer chapters than this!

Crowd: YEAH!

Twilight: Ne, ne I'm sorry! I do believe the term for this is called 'Writer's Block'.

Crowd: Ohhhh

So I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I do in fact of the dreaded writer's block...but I'll probably keep writing and just not be proud of it.


	9. Date, Dinner and a Necklace

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 9**

**Date, Dinner and a Necklace**

The necklace he had planned to give Toph had the earth Kingdom engraved with the Water Tribe's emblem. Lucky for Sokka, Toph and Suki were both Earth Kingdom girls.

The night was young as Suki and Sokka traveled through Ba Sing Se, filling each other about the details of their lives in the past six years. Suki was beautiful and stern as always, laughing at his poor attempts at chivalry and his gaucherie. They went to the famous Crouching Pig-Duck restaurant for dinner. They shared each other's food, making bets as to who would win Earth Rumble Twelve

"The Blind Bandit?" Sokka nodded and Suki tapped her lips with her chopsticks pensively. "Interesting. She's pretty good, I heard she's really an heiress and the world's only metalbender."

"Yeah…she's a metalbender." Sokka said quietly, losing his appetite. He tries to get away from her, but he can't, she's right there. Waiting to be picked up by a number of richer, better looking suitors who will treat her like a princess. Of course they would realize that Toph is no princess. Thus earthbending would be involved and another suitor would be blown fifty feet into the air, only to be replaced next week by and equally snobbish man.

The thought made Sokka grimace and laugh, Suki looked at him, "Something wrong?"

It was now or never. With the thought of Toph's face still fresh in his mind he got down on one knee. "Suki, I've known you for a long time now." He brought out the necklace. Suki, for once, was lost for words. "Will you marry me?"

Suki started to twist her napkin in her lap, her eyes darting everywhere but Sokka. He waited, still kneeling. People were watching now, murmuring and pointing. "Sokka…the truth is…I've…found someone else…back on Kyoshi…"

The entire was silent now. Watching the couple, even the waiter's had stopped their serving just to watch. Someone is the kitchen coughed. "What?"

"Well you didn't really expect me to wait for you Sokka, did you? I mean, we kissed twice and I wasn't going to wait for you…" Suki was looking at Sokka as if he had lost his mind. "Did you?"

* * *

"Kinda."

They had left the gaping crowd behind for a more favorable, and private, local. The Firelight Fountain was glowing as Suki and Sokka sat side-by-side on the edge. Sokka's head was in his hands as Suki patted him on the back. "So Sokka," She finally said after Sokka's initial surprise passed, "who's the lucky lady?"

Sokka didn't look up but mumbled into his hands, "What do you mean?"

"The girl you really like. The one who you really carved that necklace for."

For a moment he considered lying to her. "The Blind Bandit."

"You were going to propose to the Blind Bandit?" she whistles. "You are a devoted fan."

"No, no." Sokka couldn't stop a grin. "The Blind Bandit is Toph Beifong, remember that girl that was traveling with us? Short, black hair, well of course she not short now, well, to me she's short but I'm taller than most people but that's kinda beside the point, so I guess you should say she was taller than aver-"

"Sokka." He stopped talking. "You're blabbering."

"Sorry."

Suki grinned and leaned back, just far enough to let tiny drop of water escape from the waterfall onto her face. "So, Toph Beifong…and why didn't you marry her?"

Sokka took at the necklace and stared at it. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, from a female's point of view, it seems like you really love her."

"How did you know?" he interrupted.

"You're an open book, don't interrupt. Sokka, judging from every woman dreams, you should go and find her."

"And then?"

"I don't know, do the most romantic thing you can think of!"

Sokka was nodding. "The most romantic thing…of course!" He stood up, and then sat down again. "What's the most romantic thing I can think of?"

Suki stood up, brushing off her skirts. "You're a smart kid Sokka. You'll think of something." She walked away.

She rounded a corner and heard Sokka yell after her, "Hey! I'm not a kid!"

_There was only one thing left to do know. Go and find Toph, make her listen and make her understand that I, Sokka, love her._ Sokka thought to himself. Easier said than done.

* * *

A/N

ha! Short chapter but there's nothing you can do about it! Hahahahahahahahahaha ect ect


	10. Goodbye

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 10**

**Goodbye**

After going back to his home, lying awake for hours until the sun rose, he had gotten up and started his search for his best friend. First, her apartment where he found it empty, ready for another tenant. Then the Fire Light Fountain. No Toph. He asked shopkeepers if they had seen a girl with long black hair and pale eyes. No one had seen her. He started to panic until it clicked and he sprinted through the alleys, throwing people aside in his haste.

The city was brimming with life by the time he found Toph. She was standing at the bridge where she had run when her parents' deaths had been announced. "I thought I'd find you here…" Sokka slowed his run to a walk.

"Yeah, I mean this place has so many good memories for me." she propped her elbows on the rail, not looking at Sokka she said, "Shouldn't you be enjoying a lovely engagement night with Suki?" Her tone was cool and Sokka flinched at it.

"About that." He joined her, turning around and leaning on the railing with his forearms.

Her face was looking away from him when she asked, "She said no?"

"Yes…" He admitted.

Toph exploded, facing him, one hand on the balustrade for support. "She said yes?!"

"No!" Sokka held up his hands in defence, waving them violently, seemly forgetting that Toph could not see them. "I meant yes to her saying no." He fumbled through his words.

She calmed down. With her back to his face her voice asked, barely hopeful, "So, yes Suki said no."

"Correct." For a moment they stood, a light wind blowing between them. Toph still had her back him, a hand still holding onto the bridge for help.

Finally she said, "Ouch."

"Man I made such an idiot out of myself. I should've known that she would've been taken. How did I not see that coming!? She was going to say no! I knew that! And yet I still made a complete idiot of myself!" Whether this was just a technique to make her jealous or real frustration, Toph couldn't tell.

"People change Sokka…" She murmured.

"You haven't changed!" The Water Tribe man yelled.

Toph finally turned to him, crossing her arm and raising an eyebrow she said, "For your sake I'll take that as a compliment."

"You've always been there." Realization was slowly dawning on Sokka, though in reality he had known these facts all along, just never acknowledged them. "Through thick and thin…"

"That's me…Toph Beifong, the girl who's always there." Her tone was cold and he felt the resentment in each word.

"No, I'm serious…"

"What a laugh: Sokka being serious! Two things I'd thought I'd never hear together." She laughed shortly, not her well-rounded laugh but just a bitter, forced, chuckle.

"Toph…"

"Sorry Sokka. I'd love to hear more apologies but I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend. I'm tired of being sorry, I just want to be and if you can't do that." She took a deep breath. "That's why I'm moving back to Gaoling, to take over the Beifong estate. It's what my parents' would've wanted." He was taken aback. This sudden obedience from Toph was unexpected.

"So this is goodbye?" He didn't want to say goodbye. Not yet.

"I guess so." They stand apart before Sokka offered his hand. It took Toph's '_eyes' _a moment to realize what he was doing. She reached out and took it mumbling, "Bye."

"See ya."

"I doubt that." Toph muttered as she walked away. As she walked she took a moment to remember him.

The way he smelt. Fresh ocean breeze tinged with roasted meat.

The way he felt. Warm, caring and protective.

His heartbeat. Erratic at moments but steady at others.

His walk. Proud.

His sweet breath. Always her favourite.

Most of all the sound of his voice. One of the few thing in the world that could calm her.

A tear ran down her cheek. She let it fall. It was going to happen sooner or later. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, the only boy, ever, to make her cry. Probably the only boy who ever would without suffering an earthbending display they wouldn't forget.

He took one last moment to look at her, imprint her image in his memory forever. Long ebony hair, flowing in a breeze. A smile only he could love. A attitude only he could deal with. A sharp wit only he could counter. There was one final thing he was sure to keep in mind forever, her eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

To the world, she was the greatest earthbender.

To Earth Rumble fans, she was the Blind Bandit.

To her parents, she was the heiress to the Beifong fortune. Lady Toph Beifong.

But to him. She was his best friend. His other half. His comrade. His love.

Just Toph.

* * *

A/N

That last bit was really fun to write. It kinda outlines their relationship for me. I luffs it. It's so fluffangst-ish I just need to hug something!


	11. Finally

**Tired of Being Sorry**

**Chapter 11**

**Finally**

"She's what?!" Katara stood up, throwing a sleeping Aang off her stomach. Zuko dropped the book he was holding and looked at Sokka, his amber eyes wide. Sokka had stumbled in and announced that Toph was leaving.

"Leaving, didn't you know?" he was surprised, he thought the news was old.

"No!" Katara started waving her arm like a lunatic. "She didn't tell us!"

He was off like a shot, running, pushing people aside, desperately calling out Toph's name. He feet weren't moving fast enough, adrenaline wasn't enough. His eyes started to tear but he wiped them away. People yelled after him as he knocked their wares over, but he ignored them.

He had one job. Find Toph and make her stay. This thought gave his feet renewed energy and he sped over the bridge where he had last seen her to another main road. He kept running heading for the Western Gate.

Then he saw her.

One foot was into a small carriage. Two ostrich-horses with elegant decorations were harnessed to the green cart. A driver was sitting at the front, playing with the reigns, obviously impatient.

"TOPHHHHHHH!!" he yelled. Everyone, including the blind heiress, turned to look at the man. He must've looked crazy, hair disheveled, screaming at the top of his voice and tears streaming at his cheeks and speeding though the street.

"Sokka?" She said this to herself, almost to confirm that he was real and not an apparition. Her foot waved on the step.

"C'mon, hurry it up miss." The driver called, looking deeply agitated that they weren't getting a move on.

Toph turned to him. "Shut up."

He did.

Sokka reached her, falling to his knees in exhaustion he gasped. "Please, Toph you have to stay!"

It seemed as though all of Ba Sing Se was watching. The city was silent, paused to see the romance. Everyone was gathered in a circle. Bartering had stopped, children had stopped complaining, and even the animals in the Zoo were silent. Aang, Katara and Zuko finally shoved to the front of the crowd. Aang held Katara in his arms while Zuko crossed his arms, golden eyes worried.

Toph took her foot off the step and placed it back on the ground. There she stood, a blind earthbender, staring a groveling Water Tribe peasant. "Stay for what?" she had tears at her eyes, "There's nothing here for me." Sokka gasped as the words cut through his feeble hopes of love.

The crowd went silent as these words echoed all around them. Katara gasped and Zuko made a move forward as if to stop Toph himself but stopped at a piercing stare from the Avatar.

Sokka got on all fours, bowing his head up, looking pitiful at best. When he did not respond Toph figured out her own answer, she turned back to the coach and stepped into it. Sokka scrambled to his feet, and latched out catching her hand.

Again the crowd was silent. Sokka didn't care, there was only one person he was here for. Whether the crowd was there or not didn't matter. He was here for Toph. He tightened his grip and she turned to look at him.

"I'm here. Isn't that enough?" That was it. The most romantic thing he could think of. He didn't even need to consider it, it was perfect, the only words that could possibly make her stay. Again the crowd was silent, many people were disbelieving at the whole seen whereas a few young girls were swooning over the romantic line.

He knew it had worked the minute she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

The crowd 'aw-ed'

Fin

* * *

Shawn Blazer, I appreciate the reviews want to check out your site but the link doesn't work. Try emailing me, my e-mail's on my profile. By the way, if you do happen to have a fan fiction account I'd really like a link to that as well.

Damn, it's April fools. I suck at pranks and always fall for them! Dammit. On the plus side my birthday is coming up! Hurrah!

THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!

I may do epilogue, but probably not.

Thanks for reading! Always appreciate the comments and reviews!


End file.
